1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower outlet assembly, particularly a horseshoe-shaped shower outlet assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a shower head installed in a shower room is accompanied by two outlets and one faucet (a selector switch) wherein one of the outlets supplies shower water downward, the other is connected to a shower nozzle hose for water downward sprayed on a user, and the faucet is switched to different positions for various water flows or termination of water supply.
This type of shower head based on the prior art, however, consists of not only complicated internal components but also excessive external accessories (e.g., shower nozzle and hose thereof), resulting in trivial indirect operation.
Accordingly, it has been a critical issue for persons skilled in the art to design a shower outlet assembly which features simplified components, minimized accessories, easy operation and aesthetics.